Some bottle holders are known for supporting wine bottles with the neck of each bottle extending through a single, corresponding opening in a column, where the column sits on the floor, a table, or counter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,389, for example, discloses such a rack which includes a vertical column with a number of holes formed in the column for receiving the necks of wine bottle. This patent also discloses a rack with an inclined flat member with spaced openings, so the wine bottles can be held in essentially a parallel relationship with the surface on which the rack is supported.
Some prior art bottle holders which support a bottle solely by its neck required multiple parts which had to be separately manufactured and subsequently assembled together. These parts usually consisted of a column which supported the bottle, and brackets or a base which attached to and supported the column. Because these bottle holders consisted of at least two pieces of material, they had a clumsy appearance. Where a single element had been used for a previous bottle holder, such in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,124 for example, the bottle holding capacity was restricted to a single bottle and was not expandable to hold more than one bottle. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,066, it shows a wine bottle holder that is capable of holding more than one bottle in an almost horizontal position.
Prior art bottle holders were specifically made for sitting on a counter, a table, or a floor. Such prior art bottle holders when loaded with bottles occupied a large amount of space on the table-top or counter-top. They were neither designed nor made for mounting to a wall or underneath a cabinet. Therefore, there is a need for a bottle holder that can be easily mounted to a wall or underneath a cabinet. There is also a need for a bottle holder that is modular in its design so that additional holders can be stacked and mounted end-to-end.